what did you think?
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: sometimes what you over hear is not what you think. our poor ron finds out that overhearing conversations sometimes are not always good. hope you guys like this! review!
1. Chapter 1

Ron, who was wandering through the halls of Hogwarts on a Friday night, was bored out of his mind when he came across a conversation within a classroom. Upon a closer inspection, he discovered that it was none other than Harry and Snape! And holy Merlin; what a conversation it was.

{author's note: Harry= H and Severus= S}

H- C_ome on Severus! Push harder!_

S- _I am trying! Urgh it feels so tight! Are you sure that spell made it loose enough to fit?_

H- _Of course! We used it so many times! It should be all loose and it should just slide in easily! You're angle is off, you are not hitting the right place!_

S- _If I go anymore on an angle I would be riding it!_

H- _Oh hush! You are just angry that it is not going the way you want it to go in. Let me try to be on top and see if I can glide it in._

S- _If you even try to push down in one sweep you'll make it wider!_

H- _20 galleons I can make it in without a sweat._

S-_ You're on and if you don't, we will do it my way again until we get it right._

On the opposite side of the door that leads into the classroom our poor Ron was shell-shocked from what he was hearing. _Push harder? On top? A spell to make it loose? _His facial reactions, along with what images his brain was coming up with, were some that made his skin tone change to the same hue as his infamous hair. Oh! He could not think and determine whether he should go in or eavesdrop some more. He was about to open the door when…

H-_Harder Snape, you almost had it! Harder!_

S- _How much more do you want me to push? I may cause damage! And maybe hurt you!_

H- _You can always heal me with a spell, just push we're almost there!_

_S-Do you think talking will help me move more?_

H- _It's almost in! One more!_

S- _I cannot wait to finish. I'll need a good, long bath._

Our poor Ron is having problem with what he _had_ heard

Ron couldn't believe what he was being said. No! It was all a joke. It _must _be something they are building together. Yes, right that _must_ be it. They were not doing what Ron thought they were doing. No! They hate each other. How could they even think of that? Harry won't…

H- _HARDER! PUSH HARDER SNAPE, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!_

_Oh My Gosh, _he would! Not thinking that he might get into trouble for entering a classroom unexpected by those within, Ron throws open the door with a red face. Looking anywhere else, except at the two people in it, he shouts,

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE YOU…YOU…CHILD MOLESTOR!"

S- What in Merlin's name are you babbling about Mr. Weasley?

Not understanding why he was getting yelled at, Ron turns and both, getting a glimpse of what _really _they were up to. In the middle of the room, there is a wooden box, where both Harry and Snape were on top of said box. It appeared they were jumping so as to fit a very large cauldron in it.

H- Ron, what the hell are you screaming about? Stop gawking and help us put this thing in the box!

Snapping out of his stare, Ron joined in one the battle of fitting the cauldron in a rather small looking box.

After what seemed like hours, but was really some minutes, they had successfully closed the lid on the box that all three of them lean against the table to catch their breath. It was now that Harry decided to speak up.

H- Ron, when you came busting in with your… speech, what did you think Snape and I were doing?

Author's note: what do you guys think? Review! Thank you Phoenix for editing!, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

H- Ron, when you came busting in with your… speech, what did you think Snape and I were doing?

Looking up towards Harry and Snape Ron broke in a sweat, he did _not _want to answer that question. Fidgeting with his school tie and looking anywhere else but to them he answers:

R- haha. That is quite a funny thing and the answer will make you laugh really loud when I tell you!

Ron _embarrassed_ and extremely scared feels his tongue heavy and dry, that he is just standing there with the two other sited who want to know the answer are just staring at him making him more nervous! Oh how he wishes that the ground may open and swallow him whole.

S- …And what is this _thing_ that will make us laugh?

R- ha… ha [scratching his head] umm, well you see… I thought you two were… [Mumbling something in a low voice]

H- Ron I did not quite catch that. what did you say?

R- Well, **laugh** umm, umm, well it sounded like you two… you two were… well you know.

While answering Harry, Ron was doing hand movements indicating what he was trying to say.

S- Mr. Weasley, you are trying my patience, spit it out. Now SAY IT.

R- I thought you to were … um… you..umm… doing… the h.

[Ron's thought]

There I said it! Oh my gosh, I hope I do not get killed! I haven't done a will yet!

H- … what do you mean "h"?

S- … **smirk**

R- umm. Harry please don't make me say it!

S- Find Mr. Weasley, if you do not wish to say I would show it to Mr. Potter of what you mean by "h" using you as an example.

Getting up from the chair he was sitting on, Snape moved towards Ron, spun him around and bend him while at the same time saying:

S- this Mr. Potter is what your dunder head friend means by "h".

R- AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh! No! I don't want it I DON'T WANT THIS! My innocents has been stolen!

Ron got up and ran from the room screaming along the way, forgetting that he left his best friend behind.

H- Oh. {walking up to Snape} It seems as he read my mind.

Closing the door to the classroom with a locking spell and silence, Harry pushed Snape against a desk while telling Snape

H- show me how the "h" is done.

A/N : what do you think? I was debating of adding this in but what the heck! RR please!


End file.
